


Quarrelsome Home

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Fights, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any male/Any male, What started out with a swing/punch ended with a kiss





	Quarrelsome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



Today the blissful house is in a bit of an uproar. 

“You’re an asshole!” The words were more of frustration than anger, and they were met with the sneering retort of, “Go to Hell!”

Tessa couldn’t take the yelling and fighting anymore. Her humans were having an argument and it was getting worse as their anger rose. She dashed behind the couch, cowering and whimpering. 

“Damn it, Tony!” Peter hollered, irritated as he ran a hand through his curly hair. He saw the loveable dog shaking with fright, eyes wide and worried with her tail tucked between her legs, the poor pup scared because of all the yelling. “Do you see what you did to Tessa? You scared her!” 

“You’re the one scaring her,” Tony shot back angrily. “Stop yelling!” 

“I wouldn’t have been yelling if you...” Peter suddenly stopped, scoffing to himself. He was an idiot, they both were; he couldn’t even remember what they were arguing over. Something stupid, he was sure; some ridiculous little thing that meant nothing at all, certainly nothing to get so worked up over. They both took a moment to breath, realizing how foolish they were being. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Tony’s voice was softer, warm with love in his deep tone. “What were we fighting over?” 

Peter was dumbfounded; why had they been arguing? Oh yes, something silly; it was some silly lovers’ quarrel, not even worth all this fuss. He chuckled to himself, feeling foolish, and Tony nodded in agreement, smiling at their ridiculous. 

Turning their attention to their sweet pup, Tony and Peter went to Tessa and wrapped their arms around her, feeling the poor fur baby shaking. “Hey darling, shh, it’s okay,” Peter’s voice was gentle and kind as he cuddled the pup. 

Tony scratched the special spot behind her ears, the one that always made her tail wag with delight. Sure enough, a second later Tessa was wiggling with joy and panting happily, no longer in distress over all the yelling. 

Deciding to treat their pup to a day at the dog park, the loveable pup clearly eager to go to the park and play, the boys headed out with Tessa, walking down the street hand-and-hand, following behind their adorable, happy, prancing pup.

At the end of the walk they returned him, both collapsing onto the bed with a soft huff. Tessa jumped onto the bed and curl up with Tony and Peter who cuddled up with her, both cozy and warm in their perfect home, sweet home. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/848473.html?thread=105097049#t111689305)


End file.
